In the case of conventional electronically commutated motors of this kind, graduation of output is usually implemented by varying the electronic activation, e.g. by pulse width modulation of the power output stage of the energization device. When the power output stage is cycled, this results in additional electronic losses and thus, in a reduction in motor efficiency. Attempts have been made to graduate the output by way of special winding variants, but this results in increased manufacturing cost for of the stator.